Sheet conveyors are known to convey a single sheet from a sheet container containing a stack of sheets. When sheets are singly separated and fed from the sheet container, each of their trailing ends collides with a guide surface, and an impact noise occurs.
A known sheet conveyor includes a sheet container configured to accommodate a stack of sheets, a sheet feed roller for feeding a sheet from the sheet container, a separation unit for separating multi-fed sheets one by one to convey a single sheet, and a lower-side guide member having a guide surface and a protrusion. The guide surface is located downstream from the separation unit and guides a sheet passing the separation unit. The protrusion is located opposite to the separation unit to reduce an impact noise, which may occur when a trailing end of a sheet collides with the guide surface. The protrusion is provided only at a central portion of the guide member in a width direction of a sheet.